To Make Her Love Me
by rsh13
Summary: Songfic of Rascal Flatts song, To Make Her Love Me. Oneshot Tokka Please R


Disclaimer: No, I do not own Avatar or this song, I seriously know I don't own this song, well because, I'm female. That would be gross if I did.

A/N  
Well, I'm still not completely over my songfic urge. I hope you guys like. Toph isn't blind in this fic.

* * *

_You waved your hand and it was done  
Said let it be and there it was  
A mountain so high it broke through the sky  
A canyon so deep it brings a man to his knees_"Why have you and Aang been with each other so much? Are you two secretly-" Seventeen-year-old Sokka had started but was cut off.

I've seen what you can do  
I've seen you make miracles  
And hopeless dreams come true  
You made the heavens and the stars  
Everything,  
Come on how hard could it be  
To make her love me

I said some things i shouldn't have  
Tried everything to win her back  
I'm human i messed up is she gone are we done  
Forgiveness, another chance, that's all i want  
It's in your hands

"Maybe I am, but what does that matter to you?" Fourteen-year-old Toph replied. She decided that was enough, she stomped away from the scene.

"Because I love you." He whispered. He had figured it may never work out, he probably wouldn't ever tell her anyway. He felt deeply for her, he just cowered whenever he tried to tell her how he really felt. His heart beat always began to beat faster when he was with her, he sweat, he even stuttered every so often. He wondered if she would ever feel the same way. He really hoped so. He would do anything to protect her if she ever needed it. He was really, really in love. He tripped a few times in the hall when he saw her. But whenever she spent time with her guy friends, he couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous. He thought the real reason she hung out with those guys was because she liked them.

_I've seen what you can do  
I've seen you make miracles  
And hopeless dreams come true  
You made the Heavens and the stars  
Everything,  
Come on how hard could it be  
To make her love me  
_

"What can I do to make her love me too?" Sokka repeatedly asked himself as he paced back and forth in his room.

"Hang out with her and the other guys she always is with?" There was a moment of his thinking silence, "Nah."

"Tell her how I feel, possibly ruin our friendship, and maybe even be put down harshly...No."

"What else is there?"

There was a knock on the door. "Sokka, Dad told me to tell you dinner's ready." Katara told her brother after opening his door.

"Tell him I'm not hungry." Sokka replied.

"Okay, something's wrong, what is it?" She sat down on his bed and stared at him expectantly.

"Nothing, just go tell Dad I'm not hungry."

"Sokka, I know something's wrong, you can't cover it up. You're always hungry, you can't fool anyone into anyone thinking you're not hungry."

"I'm not hungry. Just leave me alone, I've got to think."

"Fine." She stood up and left the room, "But if you want to talk, you know where I'll be."

_I've seen what you can do_Sokka had seen the younger teen do extraordinary things. He had seen her lift heavier objects than he could ever lift. The younger teen was much stronger. He had heard her cuss in the hallway when a teacher was close by, she had gotten away with it. He had seen her skateboard much better than he could. He had always known she could do better than him in a lot of things. She could get away with smart remarks, cussing, she could do better in her school work than he did, she could do sports better than him. He found her quite extraordinary. That's the reason he loved her so much, she was just... awesome.

_I've seen make miracles  
And hopeless dreams come true  
You made the Heavens and the stars  
Everything  
Come on how hard could it be  
To make her love me_Sokka would do anything for Toph, he wanted her to feel the same way. But he had a feeling it never would. He desperately wanted it to happen. But he had his doubts. It was possible.

_I've seen what you can do  
I've seen make miracles  
And hopeless dreams come true  
You made the heavens and the stars  
Everything  
Come on how hard could it be  
To make her love me_This was it, he was going to apologize and tell her how he felt about her. He went up the walkway of her parents' large home. He hoped that they weren't home; he knew how they felt about him and all of her other friends. He looked in the driveway, nope, no cars. He was clear. He made it to the door. He knocked on it.

I've seen what you can do  
I've seen make miracles  
And hopeless dreams come true  
you made the heavens and the stars  
Everything  
Come on how hard could it be  
To make her love me

Toph answered, "What do you want?" He noticed she had…tear marks going down her face.

"Are you alright? You look upset." Sokka said worriedly.

"I'm fine, so seriously what do you want?"

"I want to apologize, I was stupid, I wasn't thinking. I just hope you can forgive me. Also I wanted to tell you, I love you." He waited for a response, but almost immediately he felt another pair of lips against his. He kissed the younger teen back.

"I love you too." She whispered in his ear after they broke apart.

"Then why were you with Aang so much lately?"

"Advice."

"Advice for what?"

"For a way to tell you how I feel about you."

"You cared loved me for how long?"

"Since the day we met, how about you?"

"Same here."

She shook her head, "One of us should've just said something from the start."

"Yeah, but we can't turn back now."

"Well let's make this last then." She pulled him closer again and embraced him in another kiss which he gladly accepted.

"I didn't think you would feel the same way."

"Well I do, don't I?"

* * *

A/N  
Before I even listened to this song and saw it on the back of the CD case I thought, "Tokka songfic," for some strange reason. But anyway tell me how you like it. One more thing, I've got poll in my profile thingy for what songfic you want to read from me next, go vote!


End file.
